Por Una Noche Sin Lluvia
by ardalus
Summary: Tras largo tiempo separados, Gaara y Matsuri se reunen de nuevo, pero las cosas han cambiado desde que él se convirtio en kazekage.
1. Chapter 1

**POR UNA NOCHE SIN LLUVIA**

INICIADO: 09-JULIO-2011, TERMINADO: 12-JULIO-2011

Es otra tarde lluviosa y como cada día miro el agua caer desde el interior de mi oficina. Siempre trabajo hasta la noche, preparando los informes y documentos que he de entregar al día siguiente, esto sería una actividad aburrida y monótona si no fuera por ella…

—Disculpe… ¿puedo pasar?

Si no fuera por mi joven asistente Matsuri.

—Adelante, pasa.

Ella es una joven kunoichi, muy tierna y linda, llena de energía, y muy dedicada a su trabajo; quizá demasiado dedicada si me lo preguntan.

—¿Estos son los documentos que hay que terminar?

—Si, hay que entregarlos mañana temprano.

—Entonces pasaremos la noche en vela, jiji— Ella ríe muy hermoso.

—Sí, no dormirás otra vez por mi culpa. jeje— Aunque no entiendo por qué se sonroja de esa manera tan a menudo.

Hace meses éramos alumna y profesor, yo le enseñaba cosas útiles en combate y ella me compensaba con su alegría y entusiasmo. Eran muy buenos momentos aquellos que compartíamos juntos.

Luego fui nombrado kazekage, ella se entusiasmó y también lloro, dijo que era de emoción, yo le creí aunque siempre pensé que me ocultaba algo. Para mí fue un momento alegre y triste, alegre por que significaba la aceptación de mi gente, triste por qué estaría lejos de mi aprendiz.

—¡Eh! ¡Gaara-sensei ¿Me permite su lápiz?

—Claro Matsuri, aquí tienes…

—Gra… gracias, Gaara-sensei… —¡Sus ojos son hermosos cuando los miro de cerca! Pero siempre que me acerco ella tiembla y se aleja de mí…

Los primeros días como kazekage fueron un infierno, metido en juntas y reuniones urgentes; esperando el informe de batallas importantes cuando yo deseaba combatir en cada una. Y todo esto lejos de mi pequeña Matsuri, la única que me hacía verdadera compañía en mí soledad.

Aunque Temari y Kankuro siempre estuvieron junto a mí, era raro verlos tan pendientes de mis actividades, en el pasado siempre se mantuvieron al margen y se alejaban cada que podían. Pero ya como kazekage, ellos, y todos en la aldea, me veían con nuevos y renovados ojos, todos menos ella...

—Gaara-sensei, ya termine con esto, puede empezar a firmarlos si gusta.

—Gracias, Matsuri, muy buen trabajo.— Se ve tan linda cuando sonríe, no puedo evitar sonreírle también.

—Gra… gracias, Gaara-sensei… e… empezare con esto de inmediato… —¡De nuevo su esquiva actitud! Parece como si le molestara cualquier gesto de agradecimiento de mi parte. Esquivando la mirada, enmudeciendo de repente y alejándose cada vez más rápido de mí.

Extraño aquellos días en los que mi pequeña Matsuri venia corriendo a pedirme consejo y opinión, nunca se lo demostré, pero era como un sueño el saber que había alguien que se interesaba en mis palabras. Al principio creí que ella solo quería causar una buena imagen, pero luego me di cuenta que su interés era real… y desde entonces no he podido librarme de su pensamiento…

—¡Matsuri! Se te cayeron unas hojas ahí atrás…

—¡Eh…!¡Ah! ¡Gracias Gaara-sensei! — Ni tampoco he podido olvidar su hermosa figura… tan inocente, tan bella…

En este infierno que se volvió para mí él ser kazekage, ella es el ángel que resguarda mi cordura, mi única unión con los sentimientos humanos; esos que dicen te hacen más fuerte y honorable…

Matsuri es eso para mí… mi fuerza vital, lo que cada mañana me da ánimos de levantarme, de sonreír al creador, de no odiar mi aburrida vida…

Y sin embargo…

Detesto mi vida…

Amo verla, me apasiona estar junto de ella; pero odio no poder acercarme más, no poder tocarla ni abrazarla, no poder sentir el calor de su mirada escudriñando mi alma… odio que no sea la misma Matsuri de antes…

—¡Eh terminado! ¡Gaara-sensei, mire! ¡Nos iremos antes que llegue la tormenta! —Es tan alegre y amable…

—Está lloviendo a cantaros, es obvio que la tormenta ya está aquí. —y tan despistada e inocente como siempre…

—¡No me refiero a eso! —Y se molesta con tanta facilidad jeje.

—¿Entonces? —sin embargo… algo es diferente…

—Antes que caigan los relámpagos, aún no es tormenta…— Si… algo es diferente en ella.

Después de meses de vivir atormentado sin su compañía, añorando los viejos tiempos de maestro-alumna, por fin pude verla de nuevo. El trabajo era mucho, Kankuro y Temari no podían ayudarme en todo, entonces decidieron traerme un ayudante y por supuesto sugerí a Matsuri; aunque más que sugerencia era exigencia, no aceptaría a nadie que no fuera ella.

Todos se sorprendieron y algunos hasta criticaron mi decisión, pero era el kazekage, alguna ventaja debía tener esto, así que al final se cumplió mi capricho. Por fin tenía a mi pequeña de nuevo a mi lado.

Hemos estado juntos una semana, pero trabajando desde el amanecer y tan ocupados con los deberes del kazekage que, en realidad, nunca estamos cerca. Solo en estos escasos minutos, entre el último rayo de sol y el primer minuto del nuevo día, es cuando por fin tenemos la suficiente privacidad para estar juntos y compartirnos nuestra mutua compañía.

Para mí, estos pocos minutos diarios son oro… pero, para ella… supongo que para ella solo es trabajo…

—Mire a la ventana… ¿Los ve… puede verlos Gaara-sensei? —Su personalidad es la misma, pero ahora noto temor en su mirada.

—Los veo… pero aún están lejos… —Temor a estar conmigo, a mi presencia, a ser esclava del pasado y de los caprichos de un solitario kazekage…

De pronto la habitación se ilumina y los truenos retumban a la distancia, existen y desaparecen en pocos segundos, tal como mis sueños junto a Matsuri… sueños de estar con ella, de continuar a su lado, de ser algo más que solo un maestro…

—Cre… creo que debo irme… —Nuevamente se aleja, como cada noche intenta escapar de mi lado… huir de sus temores, huir de mi… ¿pero… por qué?

Deseo sujetarla, detenerla, impedir que se aleje… pero ¿cómo impedirlo cuando la causa de su inquietud soy yo? ¿Cómo consolarla cuando la raíz de todo está en mí presencia…?

—¡MATSURI! —Grito su nombre inadvertidamente, ella se detiene antes de salir y huir de mi lado.

—¿Si… dígame Gaara-sensei? —Me levanto y me acerco, ella tiembla a cada uno de mis pasos.

Me paro junto a mí pequeña, sujeto su mano y la retiro del pomo de la puerta, la miro a los ojos, ella se sonroja y esquívala mirada… _—¡NO! ¡No puedo dejarla escapar, no sin hacer un último intento!—_

La sujeto de los hombros, la giro frente a mí, coloco mi mano en su barbilla y lentamente levanto su rostro. Me observa fijamente, temerosa, con ojos cristalinos. Por un segundo me arrepiento de mis actos, estoy tentado a dejarla huir una vez más… pero no, debo terminar con esto de una buena vez…

—¡Matsuri, yo te… ! —¡De pronto! Un resplandor inunda toda la habitación, se escucha un poderoso estruendo y todo queda en penumbras…

La fría lluvia cae con fuerza en el exterior, sus agrestes sonidos se apoderan de la noche. Pero en esa oscuridad un cálido fulgor se cobija entre mis brazos.

—Ma… Matsuri… ¿Qué sucede? —Mi pequeña aprendiz se aferra a mi cuerpo y cubre su rostro con mi pecho.

—Lo siento Gaara-sensei, pero… odio las tormentas…

—¿Qué dices? ¿Que tú…?

—Odio los truenos… desde que era pequeña me aterran… —Su voz se quiebra a la vez que de nuevo, el rugir del cielo, la obliga a hundirse más en mis brazos.

—Entonces… ¿Eso es lo que te molestaba? ¿Por eso haz estado tan nerviosa?

—Lo… lo siento, pero me apenaba decirlo… — Me mira por un segundo, sus ojos lloran, se sonroja y de nuevo se oculta en mis ropas. —Soy patética, una ninja experta, con el mejor sensei del mundo… teniéndole miedo a una tormenta…

Ella comenzaba a llorar pero la sujete con fuerza, cobijándola y protegiéndola, lentamente descendiendo hasta descansar en la alfombra y cubriéndola por completo con mis brazos.

—No debes tener miedo… yo te protegeré… —mis palabras más sinceras no fueron las más convincentes puesto que en ese momento algunas lágrimas escapaban de mi rostro, y pude sentir la mirada de Matsuri en cuanto la primer salina gota acaricio su bello rostro.

—¿Por… por qué está llorando Gaara-sensei? —Su mano dibuja mi mejilla, la sujeto y disfruto un poco más de su calidez.

—Por qué te amo Matsuri…

_Por qué te amo y quiero estar contigo durante cada tormenta de tu vida… y porque deseo estar junto a ti cuando termine, solo para verte sonreír de nuevo._

Fin.

Nota del autor: Este es mi primer gaamatsu, tarde horrores en terminarlo pero espero les guste. No olviden dejar comentarios. ¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**EPÍLOGO**

23-JULIO-2011

—¿Gaara, estas bien? Kankuro y yo nos preguntábamos si… —Tras abrir la puerta Temari observa la habitación, todo es oscuridad.

Al fondo de la habitación puede verse el escritorio del Kazekage perfectamente iluminado por la luz de la luna, pero vacío, sin su dueño cerca de el. Por un momento duda, la rubia da un paso dentro y de pronto siente un brazo sujetándole tras de ella.

—Hace horas que se fue la luz, no esperabas que siguiera aquí todavía. ¿Cierto? — Con mirada seria Kankuro observa a Temari quien incrédula da otra ojeada a la habitación para luego cerrar los ojos y sonreir.

—Tienes razón. —La chica cierra la puerta. —Gaara ha crecido, pero es que yo todavía los veo como mis hermanitos, no puedo evitar preocuparme. —La joven oprime con fuerza la mejilla de su hermano para luego comenzar a caminar velozmente por el pasillo.

—Pero no hace falta que lo vigiles a todas horas… —Kankuro se soba la mejilla y sigue a su hermana.—A lo mejor esta con una chica y tu preocupándote.

Temari se detiene de improviso, voltea y mira con furia a su consanguíneo, este casi choca con la joven, da un par de pasos titubeantes antes de frenar su recorrido, la observa e impávido espera una reacción extra en la kunoichi. Tras unos segundos la joven rompe en risa.

—¡Ja ja! ¿Gaara con novia? No bromees, si aún es un niño, además con su poca vida social es improbable que se fije en alguien. De ser así ya lo hubiéramos notado. Temari continua su marcha, Kankuro le sigue.

—Cierto, en quien podría fijarse nuestro hermanito… —Kankuro voltea la mirada a una de las ventanas del pasillo y observa el brillo de la luna cubriendo el horizonte.

—***—

—Gracias por acompañarme a casa Gaara-Sensei.

—Solo dime Gaara. –El pelirrojo sonríe como nunca antes la joven imagino pudiera ser posible.

—¡Eh…! Gra… gracias… Gaara…-kun — La castaña se sonroja ante las palabras que acaba de pronunciar. Gaara sonríe y oprime más el brazo que tiene rodeando los hombros de la muchacha, acercándola a su cuerpo y sintiendo su calidez.

Ambos caminan a través del campo, atrás de la mansión del kazekage, sintiendo la fresca brisa de la madrugada y empapándose de la humedad del ambiente. En el cielo recién liberado de las nubes de tormenta, brilla la luna, vigilando cada paso de los jóvenes ninja.

Lentamente, Gaara cubriendo el pequeño cuerpo de su exalumna y ella cobijándose en el de su maestro, ambos avanzan por las afueras de la ciudad hasta llegar al hogar de Matsuri. Los jóvenes terminan su abrazo y Matsuri se acerca a la entrada de su casa.

—Gracias por todo… Gaara kun.

—Fue un placer… Matsuri. —Ambos se miran y sonríen, Matsuri abre la puerta y lentamente entra en ella observando a Gaara alejarse.

Gaara lentamente se da la vuelta y camina pensando en volver a su oficina, da un par de pasos cuando siente que unos pequeños brazos le rodean y detienen.

—Yo también te amo, Gaara-kun. —La voz de su pequeña lo hace voltear y en ese instante unos suaves labios reciben a los suyos.

El contacto fue fugaz, pero cálido e intenso, sonrojada la joven camina hacia atrás y se aleja lentamente, luego sonríe y rápidamente entra a su casa.

Gaara se queda inmóvil, tras unos minutos alza su vista al cielo y observa el platinado astro sobre él, piensa en el tormento que habitaba en su corazón hace algunas horas y que ahora se ha convertido en un cálido fulgor en su corazón.

—_¡Gracias Matsuri! Gracias por esta noche en la que calmaste la tormenta de mi alma y me enseñaste la belleza de una noche a tu lado, una noche sin lluvia en mi corazón._

Fin.


End file.
